World War IV (TheTasmanianDevil)
World War IV was a global crisis in the 21st century. Caused by rising forces in the east; PATO and OHT invading and forcing crippled countries in the Middle East and South East to join their 'peace treaties'. NATO and the North American Alliance join together to try to stamp out PATO and OHT forces, hoping they can defeat them before nuclear strikes begin in Northern Asia. Timeline of War *'October 2045: PATO threatens Indonesia, Cambodia and the UAE to join PATO otherwise there will be sanctions. The APS (Australian Peoples Society) threaten the rest of PATO that they will leave if they keep threatening the countries. ' *'November 2045: Australia leaves the PATO. PATO keeps on pressuring Indonesia, Cambodia and the UAE. NATO finds out about the threats. NATO offers Indonesia and Cambodia to join NATO, but Cambodia turns down the offer.' *'December 2045: PATO takes over the UAE and Cambodia. NATO and NAA hold an emergency meeting to discuss how to deal with PATO. NATO declares war on China, where PATO was based at the time.' *'January 2046: Russia joins PATO's side, and PATO declares war on NATO countries.' *'February 2046: United Kingdom leaves NATO and decides not to become involved in what could be a nuclear war.' *'March 2046: OHT (Oman Hate Treaty) invades Yemen and Saudi Arabia. PATO asks OHT if they wanted to join PATO. OHT agreed, and so Oman and Rep. of Socotra become part of PATO.' *'April 2046: NATO declares war on all PATO countries. Bombs are dropped in Norway as Norway is the only European country in PATO.' *'May 2046: Japan leaves PATO and joins NATO, alongside South Korea and Malaysia. Sweden, Finland and Denmard join PATO in an agreement with Norway. NAA declares war on Finland, Sweden and Denmark. China becomes allies with North Korea, North Korea becomes part of PATO. Russia joins PATO when Kyrgyzstan left.' *'June 2046: Germany and Parliament of East Ukraine join PATO alongside Moldova, Belarus, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, Greece, Mongolia, Chinese Emirates of Taiwan and Israel.' *'July 2046: PATO becomes ATOS (Asian Treaty of Shanghai). Dispansonite (Di2) is used as an atomic weapon on Japan. Sapporo evacuated. Canadian Greenland declares war on PATO.' *'August 2046: China cuts off all manufacturing to all countries in NATO, NAA, former-PATO members, EU and FFW. Bombing in Japan continues, Sapporo in quarantine.' *'September 2046: Over 180 cities in Japan are now in quarantine, Tokyo under huge population strain. Meanwhile North Korea invades S. Korea. China invades Nepal. Nepal becomes part of ATOS. IOPT (Indian Ocean Peace Treaty) declares war on ATOS. Norway bombs Iceland and France, with Di2, Paris under quarantine. The UK declares war on OHT as they invade Egypt. Egypt becomes part of NATO. OHT declare war on the UK, and once this news is heard by ATOS, ATOS declares war on the UK, who days after backs out.' *'October 2046: NAA troops invade Russia, alongside Canadian Greenlandian troops, which had an army of only 404. Russia bombs Honolulu and Guam. Russia declares war on the PA (Pacific Alliance).' *'November 2046: France pressured to join ATOS. Over 17,000 cities bombed with Di2 worldwide. China annexes Nepal. IOPT, NATO and FFW invade China, in hope of ruining the Chinese hopes of conquering the world.' *'December 2046: China surrenders to NATO and IOPT, global celebration. Brazil enters the war. The rest of ATOS ends, apart from in Scandinavia where Sweden keeps on bombing all surrounding countries. Sweden, Norway and Denmark join OHT. OHT invades Turkey, Georgia and Azerbaijan. Iraq, Iran and Afghanistan join OHT.' *'January 2047: OHT invades Western Europe. NATO detonates them during a battle in Switzerland. A new election in Norway, makes Norway leave OHT, with now what is a 'sane' primeminister.' *'February 2047: All Scandinavian OHT members are stamped out. Iraq threatens NAA with Nuclear war. NAA declares war on Iraq. Iraq detonates a Nuclear bomb in Topeka. ' *'March 2047: China declares war on Iraq after a complete change of mind.' *'April 2047: PATO reformed. Headquarters now in Japan. Japan are the first new members of PATO, closely followed by Australia, Malaysia, Thailand, Brunei, South Korea, China, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, East Timor and Vietnam. PATO declare war on OHT.' *'May 2047: OHT is wiped out completely.' *'June 2047: World War 4 ends.' Category:World War IV Category:TheTasmanianDevil Category:Geopolitics 2040s